


Cello Solo

by platina



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platina/pseuds/platina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://grimm-kink.livejournal.com/452.html?thread=204228#t204228">this</a> prompt on <a href="http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/">grimm_kink</a>: <i>Monroe can't get off any more without smelling Nick's scent.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cello Solo

As soon as the door closes behind Nick, Monroe allows himself to release the air he’s been holding in. Deep, calming breaths.

“I can’t do this anymore,” he mumbles to himself and leans forward, bracing his head against his forearm on the wall next to the door.

From the first day he’d caught Nick’s scent, he was intrigued. He never thought this fascination would unfold into an obsession that left his instincts raw. That every time he catches a trace of Nick’s smell in the air the hairs at the back of his neck would prickle and his cock would be rock hard within a few seconds.

Monroe reaches down with his other hand, shifting his feet apart, and palms himself through the denim of his jeans.

“Fucking Grimm,” he swears, his nostrils flaring as he takes in the scent still lingering in the air. “Why do you have to smell so fucking good.”

His hand is shaking when he thumbs open the button of his pants and slides down the zipper. The release of pressure is liberating, and he moans quietly. It’s not the first time he finds himself like this, desperate and needy, his head dizzy as if drunk from Nick’s scent. Wanting to hump his fucking _leg._

The thought of Nick, his _scent_ , is the only thing that’s managed to get him off lately. Whether he wants it to or not.

Monroe pulls his cock out of his underwear, stroking up and down his shaft before gripping tightly at the base. He bites his lip. It’s embarrassing, he hasn’t been this randy since he was a teenager.

He starts moving his hand again, slow and deliberate. Pre-come is leaking out of his cock when he thumbs over the head of it, drawing back the foreskin.

If he closes his eyes, concentrates on the scent floating around, he can just imagine it’s not his own hand on his cock, but a certain Grimm’s fingers toying with him.

That thought pushes him over the edge and he can’t help but moan out.

“Ni-”

“I forgot to-”

The door slams open.

Monroe freezes, staring wide-eyed at Nick, who seems just as shocked as he is, if his expression is anything to go by. He can only imagine what he looks like: eyes red and on the verge of transforming, clothes ruffled and come dripping down his fingers that are still loosely wrapped around his slowly softening cock.

“I”m sorry, the door was still-” Nick starts, but Monroe growls to cut him off. “Get out,” he says, looking away from Nick and starts to tuck himself back in.

“I said get out,” he repeats, voice growing angrier when Nick doesn’t seem to make any effort to even move. _Fuck._ He noisily draws in air, trying to calm.

And that’s when a heady scent reaches his nose. His head snaps up, trying to locate the source of the smell and his eyes lock with Nick’s. A low grow escapes his throat.

“I need to go.”

Monroe swears he can see Nick blush as he says that and he can’t help but lick his lips. Nick’s breath hitches in his throat, almost like a strangled moan, and he looks away. Monroe hadn’t even noticed the door was still open when Nick grabs for it, suddenly very intent to leave.

Without a word, Nick slams the door, leaving Monroe alone in his empty hallway.


End file.
